Finding Home: a Warrior's Tale
by Oceane Belladonna
Summary: Marian Hawke, mercenary and ex-soldier, travels across the Waking Sea to the city-state of Kirkwall, all the while trying to hide her sister's magic, keep her mother from dying of worry, and managing her siblings, who won't stop fighting, despite the fact Carver was grievously injured by an ogre. How impossible! And truly, none of it feels like home.


Hello, everyone! My name is Océane Belladonna.

I would first like to say that I do not own Dragon Age II, any of its concepts, characters, or any of the dialogue that may seem familiar. I am absolutely not making any money off of this story, and I mean nothing by the use of the characters, dialogue, and concepts, etc, beyond an expression of creativity.

Thank you for reading,

Océane B.

* * *

_Coming Home: a Warrior's Tale_

Prologue:

"Coming Home"

by

Océane Belladonna

* * *

Carver and Marian Hawke, two veterans of the King's Army, were fleeing from the darkspawn. They had barely escaped Ostagar, both were wounded, and they needed supplies before they could leave Lothering. Sadly, bandits tried to stop them, looking for coin at the edge of town. But, together the siblings managed to convince them to leave the two warriors alone. _It might have had something to do with Marian's fierce scowl_, thought Carver.

His sister, while generally a soft spoken and caring person, could be a bloody savage when she needed to be.

This particular belief was reinforced when Jevaren, the merchant Marian had previously been trading with, was suddenly thrown pass Carver's head.

"JEVAREN!' Marian roared.

_What the bleedin' hell did he do?_ Carver wondered, surprised at his sister's actions.

'You gold digging, traitorous bitch,' Marian snarled, having completely lost it. 'You have no right to raise your prices just because there is a fucking Blight!'

'The hell I don't—' Jevaren abruptly trailed off as the enraged warrior slammed her sword into his face. _Well that explains it_, Carver thought. _Reminds me of that time she killed the slavers who tried to kidnap me. Same look and everything_, Carver thought off-handedly.

Most people thought that Carver and Marian could barely stand each other, but the truth was that they were very protective of one anther. When Carver was eleven, some slavers had tried to kidnap him. But Marian, only fifteen at the time, had thrown her weight behind a walking stick, cracking skulls and breaking bones. By the time Bethany had returned with the local authorities, the slavers had been killed and Marian had promised to teach her brother how to fight, proclaiming that no one would ever catch him unawares again. _And did she ever!_ Carver thought._ I swear that I'm better prepared for a fight then most Knights_. But that was Marian Hawke: staunch protector and brutal foe. She'd never let her family get hurt. _Especially after Father_, he thought grimly.

'Carver!' yelled Marian, interrupting her brother thoughts. 'Get some provisions: health poultices, lyrium potions, poisons, toxins, anything we might need while fleeing Lothering, including bandages.'

As he searched the merchant's store, Carver listened to his sister threatening the man who Bethany called 'the weasel.'

'Listen here, you insignificant maggot,' Marian started, completely furious that the man would ignore the plight of others and charge outrageous prices, thereby condemning them to their fate. 'Jevaren,' Marian continued severely, 'you will provide us the provisions my brother has picked out, free of charge, and you will do so without complaint. Furthermore!' she added, interrupting any protests. 'You will do this because of the debt you owe me.'

'Or,' Carver added, angry at the man's lack of honor, 'we'll gladly cut off your head!'

'That's right,' Marian confirmed coldly. _I understand trying to make a sovereign, but he chooses now to take advantage of people? Has he no honor? Maker, I wish I'd let the bastard drown._ To say the least, Jevaren the weasel gladly provided the provisions free of charge.

Not long afterwards the two warriors found themselves back at home, tearfully greeted by their mother and sister. It didn't take long for either woman to realize the two were injured. Bethany immediately set out to heal her siblings' wounds while Leandra started planning the family's journey.


End file.
